marvel_and_dc_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Transcendent Demon Physiology
The ability to become a demon of godlike power as well as an entity of pure evil. Variation of Transcendent Physiology. Advanced variation of Demon Physiology. Demonic version of Demiurge Physiology. Opposite to Transcendent Angel Physiology. Contents http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Transcendent_Demon_Physiology# hide#Also Called #Capabilities #Applications #Variations #Associations #Trivia #Limitations #Known Users #Gallery 'Also Called' *Demon God Physiology *Demon/Demonic Entity/God/King/Lord Physiology *Devil-God Physiology *Grand Master/Ruler of Hell *God-Devil Physiology *Primordial Demon Physiology *The Prime Evil (Diablo only) *The Divine Evil *The Ultimate Demon/Devil 'Capabilities' Users of this ability are able to become a demonic creature of unimaginable power. They literally become a living representation of all things evil and chaotic. They also possess powers that are beyond the comprehension of that of lesser demonic beings and are able to rule over an entire pantheon as their god out of both power and fear. 'Applications' *Absolute Condition: Gain unstoppable physical and mental powers. **Absolute Defense: Defend against virtually anything. **Absolute Immortality: Possess the everlasting life of a god. **Absolute Intelligence: Have god-like intelligence. **Absolute Strength: Possess the infinite strength of a god. *Apocalypse Inducement: Cause apocalyptic catastrophes. *Chaos Magic: Control all forms of chaotic magic. **Chaos Manipulation: Cause and control chaos. **Sin Empowerment: Users are augmented by all forms of wickedness. *Chaotic Form: Often times, transcendent demons are mostly in a body that hides their true form in order to keep their true power hidden. *Corruption Manipulation: Cause and control corruption. *Dark Arts: Wield all forms of powerful dark magic. **Dark Element Manipulation: Control dark and powerful elemental forces. **Dark Energy Manipulation: Manipulate an unlimited reservoir of dark energy. **Dark Matter Manipulation: Control universal dark matter. **Darkness Manipulation: Command all the forces of darkness. **Negative Forces Manipulation: Control the full power of negative forces. **Reality Warping: Become capable of warping the fabric of reality in anyway the user sees fit. **Singularity: Become a demon with no equal. *Darkside View: Users able to look inside the souls of another creature and are able to create or turn them into their own dark side. *Demon Creation: Create countless hordes of demons. *Demonic Force Manipulation: Able to control vast, incredible demonic powers. **Demonic Empowerment: Gain strength and power of demonic forces. **Demonic Energy Manipulation: Manipulate demonic energies. ***Demonic Aura: Become surrounded in a powerful demonic energy. **Demonic Magic: Control hellish mystical abilities. **Demonic Weaponry: Create powerful demonic weapons that are specifically suited for the user. **Divine Slayer: User is powerful enough to slay even the greatest of gods. **Hell-Fire Manipulation: Control the fires of Hell. **Primordial Darkness Manipulation: User may learn to harness the ancient darkness. **Vice Inducement: Infect lesser beings with the power of pure sin. *Devil Soul: Posses the essence of the devil, gaining the characteristics and attributes of the most powerful force of evil in existence. *Evil Embodiment: Be the embodiment of all evil. **Sin Embodiment: Users are sin personified. *Hell Lordship: Users are able to take their place as ruler of hellish and demonic realms. **Dark Lord: Possess the powers of a dark lord. *Higher Consciousness: Users are able to enter a state of awareness uncommon to lesser demons. *Human Disguise: Take on a human guise to blend in with human society. *Metaphysics Manipulation: Transcendent demons have access to supernatural abilities and powers that are able to affect the world on a universal scale. **Destruction: Destroy virtually anything. **Hypercompetence: Be masterfully skilled at everything. **Nether Manipulation: Command the power of Nether. **Psionics: Posses numerous psychic powers. *Nigh Omnipotence: Have overwhelming, near-infinite godlike power. **Nigh Omniscience: Have almost infinite knowledge and acute awareness of all events across the cosmos. *Omnifarious: Take on absolutely any form at anytime. *Prime Being: The first and most powerful of its kind. *Regenerative Healing Factor: Regenerate from almost any form of injury. *Size Manipulation: Can grow or shrink to immeasurable sizes. *Teleportation: Can move to any location in the blink of an eye. 'Variations' *Anti-God: User may be powerful enough to become a Primordial Void. *Fallen Physiology: A transcendent being once considered a god that has fallen into dark powers. 'Associations' *Archdemon Physiology *Satanic Incarnation 'Trivia ' *Contrary to the description of this page, not all transcendent demons are evil. However, those that are benevolent are rare to come by. 'Limitations' *May be grounded to their own realm by ancient means. *May be vulnerable to powerful holy artifacts. *The user's power can be sealed, separated, or diminished by special means. *Users of this ability may be challenged by those of equal or greater power.